


First

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [598]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Gentle Sex, Riding, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: I'd really like a drabble/oneshot where you lose your virginity to Benny just cute fluffy smut I guess lol





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written: Dec 21, 2014

Benny laid you down gently, kissing along your neck, and you can feel his beard scrape up along your neck.

“Benny…I want you.” You say softly. “Please. I want you.”

“Alright then,  _mon amour_.” Benny murmurs softly, peeling away the clothing between the two of you, until he’s over you, naked.

“Benny….” You murmur softly.

He leans down and kisses you, nipping softly, just enough to make your skin tingle.

“Oh god…I love you, Benny.” You say, arching into his body, as you feel his hands start to run down your sides.

“Love you too, darlin’.” Benny grumbles softly. His hands go to your thighs and they push your legs open, before a hand runs against your clit and starts to rub.

“Oh, fuck…” You groan, eyes fluttering close as Benny rubs, lavishing your body with kisses. “Please, fuck me, Benny. Fuck me.” You say, feeling the grin on Benny’s face as he kisses you.

Benny works your body over, until you’re trembling and Benny lines himself up with your pussy and sinks inside, making you moan, as you feel yourself getting filled.

“Holy fuck…holy fuck!” You gasp, arching into Benny’s body again. “Fuck, fuck, Benny!”

“You alright darlin’?” Benny asks.

“Better than. Fuck me. Fuck me please.” You say, looking up at Benny as he pulls his hips back, and thrusts into you. “ _Fuck_.”

“Takin’ it nice and slow,  _mon amour_.” Benny says. “Takin’ me so well.”

You whimper, feeling filled as Benny fucks you, and he pulls you both up, settling you on his lap, as he continues to fuck you.

“Benny, Benny, Benny…” His name slips out as a chant, your body pressed against his, mouth against his flesh, panting. “Fuck, it feels so good.”

“I’m glad.” Benny says, softly. “You feel good too. Love you. Love you so much.”

“Fuck…oh, shit.” you moan softly as Benny starts to run your clit again. “Ben-Benny. I’m gonna…fuck, I’m gonna…”

“Come, darlin’.” Benny whispers softly, and you moan into Benny’s body as you come. “There you go, darlin’.” Benny murmurs.

“Don’t stop though. I don’t want you to stop.” You pant into his chest.

“I won’t. We still have some time. I want to use it with you. I’m gonna make this night memorable for you.”


End file.
